


Stay true to your feelings

by Nattka



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Changbin is intimidating, Chemistry is Lee felix' biggest enemy, High School, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, Oneshot, Seo Changbin is a bully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nattka/pseuds/Nattka
Summary: Felix moved to South Korea and hoped to have a great life there. Which is mostly the case with everyone being kind to Felix but one boy, Changbin, hates Felix. And to Felix' luck, he has to do a presentation with his bully.





	Stay true to your feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first ever work and english isn't my first language but I do hope you enjoy it!

Since Felix has moved from Australia to South Korea he had hoped that life would be a bit different, maybe interesting even. And sure, he has lived openly gay in Australia and that has rubbed a few people the wrong way but his friends back there had supported him. He couldn’t do that in South Korea as the country itself was more conservative but it was on its way to be better! 

Though Felix didn’t feel completely himself with his ‘secret’ so he was more than happy that his friends had accepted him when he told them and fortunately, they and their behaviour hadn’t changed at all.

In school everyone seemed to like Felix as he tried to be kind to every teacher and classmate and sometimes his inner demons come crawling out and haunt him with the fact that everyone was just playing along and they actually hated him. Luckily his friends convinced him that this was not true, calling him an angel, ready to shush his demons.

Well, everyone seemed to like him besides this one boy who always threw death glares at him. Felix had seen him in a few of his classes like music and chemistry and thank god the teachers did not establish any projects so Felix did not have to work with this boy. After a while and after a few sessions of his friends playing fbi, he got his name.

Changbin.

Felix could easily just push this matter back and pay it no mind but when the death glares developed to bumping into him in the hallway until Felix laid on the ground with all his papers scattered around him, he tried to outrun Changbin. To hide from him.

And everytime the attention came to him in class where Changbin was too, Felix’ friend Jisung played the class clown, not that he already was one, so the attention would go from Felix to his friend.

One day in chemistry his friends had come to talk to him while their teacher has gotten out to copy some papers.

“Honestly he must be so stupid to hate you! Felix if he comes too close to you again say one word and I’m gonna beat him to a pulp!” Seungmin threatened while eyeing Changbin in the last row. Which was not as far away as hoped as the boys sat in the second to last row.

“Pshht!” Hyunjin whisper shouted and held one finger up to his lips, signaling to Seungmin to lower his voice. Which went unnoticed by Seungmin as he glared at Changbin. Felix had turned around to see if the boy has heard him and when he saw that Changbin was directly looking to him, he turned around fast and could feel his cheeks reddening. He wasn’t sure if it was because of his friends mentioning Changbin or just because Changbin was looking at Felix.

“Well Seungmin that’s a good idea I’m gonna come with you if he does something to our precious angel.” To that Seungmin turned to look to the one who said it, Jisung, and scoffed.

“Of course it’s a good idea; it was mine but what are you gonna do? Annoy him with your babbling?” 

Jisung looked hurt, he even pouted, making big eyes but before he could speak up the teacher entered the room and made everyone silent. Felix’ friends rushed to their original seats, leaving him alone and weak under the glare he could feel from behind him.

“Class, I know you may not like chemistry, which I believe is the most of the class, but I had the great idea to assign topics to each two students to make a presentation!”

Presentations? Felix sighed because he did not understand a single thing in chemistry, he had to choose the subject. Well either it was chemistry or biology and biology would be a huge mistake. But the fact that two students each would be doing a topic lightened his mood again as he and his friends were four people so he had someone to work with.

“I will select the partner but you can choose a topic; lovely right?” The teacher asked with a smile.

Felix’ smile withered. Why do teachers want to select the partners? The teachers has begun to call out names and the mentioned students stood up and walked to the table, deciding which topic they will use. Felix watched the students go, feeling anxious as Hyunjin was paired with a girl in front of him and Jisung was paired with Seungmin.

Well certainly two of his friends hit the jackpot. 

“Felix you will work with hmm let me see…” The teacher walked a few steps and stopped in the middle of the class, his gaze stopping behind Felix. “Changbin!” 

Of course, of course him. Felix stood up, his heart hammering as he walked up to the table to pick one of the last topics that was laid on there. Changbin appeared next to him, not even looking at him, and choose corrosion. It didn’t sound hard but Felix still did not understand a single thing that was said in chemistry. Changbin held one piece of paper out for him and when Felix has grabbed it, they made their back to their seats.

Luck was not on his side.

\----

Felix was by his locker when Changbin came to him and closed the locker so loud that the sound echoed through the hallway which caused the spare students in the hall to look at them. Felix flinched at the sound and took a few steps back but he came to a stop as he was blocked by the lockers behind him. Changbin may be smaller but his piercings and death glares were intimidating. 

“H-hey..” Felix stuttered with one of his blinding smiles in hopes to cease to anger that rolled off of Changbin.

Did it help?

Certainly not as Changbin leaned closer to Felix and the latter had to get his act together to not create a bigger distance between them.

“I know you suck ass in chemistry but at least try to understand our topic so I don’t have to do the work all by myself.”

His words were like venom, numbing Felix instantly. Changbin didn’t move, still close to him, he waited for an answer and because Felix didn’t trust his voice, he nodded. There was amusement in Changbin eyes and no hatred- maybe Changbin did not hate him but who knew? Felix shouldn’t be so happy about his discovery, why would he even be happy about this?

Changbin backed up and fished his phone out of his back pockets of his pants. 

“Unlock your phone and give it to me” He demanded and Felix did as told and watched his partner tapped numbers on the phone, saving himself on Felix’ phone. He then keyboard smashed himself so that his own number was available too.

Changbin handed the phone back and turned to leave but he stopped and spoke over his shoulder.

“Tomorrow at 7pm at your place, text me your address.” And then he left.

Felix slumped down, his knees giving up and he held tears back. Sure, Changbin was intimidating and came close too often but this interaction was the longest and the most scariest one he ever had and calming his heavy beating heart down was not easy. Not wanting to cause more problems and not to anger Changbin, Felix tapped him his address- which was not easy as his fingers were trembling so strong. And maybe his fear wasn’t just fear but what else should Felix feel?

\----

His next school day wasn’t long and exhausting as his other days as today was just P.E and literature. Time went by in an instant as Felix had fun and didn’t think of what will happen at the end of the day. Had Felix told his friends that Changbin came by later? Yes and they had wished him the best of luck that he still would be alive by tomorrow. Even opting to come by too to make sure that nothing bad would happen but Felix just shook his head, he had to deal with this alone.

And so he anxiously waited at home, wearing simple clothes to not make a fool out of himself.

“You never have talked about your friend Changbin” His mother acknowledged as both were sitting in the living room and watching a movie. But Felix couldn’t concentrate as his eyes went to the clock every second to check the time- it almost was 7pm.

“He isn’t really a friend… he is in a few classes with me but I don’t have anything to do with him” Felix spoke up and his mother turned to him with a questioning face. She opened her mouth but the bell of the door interrupted her. And if Felix did not knew that Changbin was behind it, he would thank it.

He stood up, ready to open the door and then rush to his room upstair but his mother made a dash to front door and opened it.

Changbin usually came to school dressed in all black, with ripped pants and sometimes even ripped hoodies, overlapping chains over his chest. And no, Felix definitely did not pay attention to his style. But today he had a simple grey shirt and non ripped black pants. His commonly attention grabbing piercings were exchanged with smaller piercings.

Since when did Felix knew that?

“Good evening Mrs Lee!” Changbin greeted Felix’ mother with a bow and woah, was that a smile? Felix has never seen Changbin with a smile but that, right in front of him, did not look like the Changbin at school. Did he have a twin brother? And dare Felix was allowed to say… it looked good.

His mother greeted him back and offered some food but Changbin gently declined. He got rid of his shoes and looked at Felix expectantly and there Felix noticed that he still has been staring at his guest. 

“We’ll go to my room. I don’t know how long we will be working but the project won’t be finished fast.” Felix directed to his mother and turned around to make his way to his room, he could hear Changbin behind him.

Felix’ room did not had a lot of furniture besides the ones he really needed like a closet, a bed and a table. One thing he forgot was his anime figurine collection on a shelf above his table. His face heated up when he closed the door behind Changbin and the latter had scoffed when he caught a glimpse of his collection but he didn’t say anything for what Felix was thankful.

The chemistry book and a few pieces of papers laid on his fluffy carpet to which sat down and with a few hand motions he signaled for Changbin to sit down too, which he did. 

They have marked their topic in the book and wrote down a few points. The awkward silence grew heavier and Felix decided to speak up.

“Do you understand all this?” He asked with a hand gesturing over the chemistry stuff. 

Changbin looked at him all serious, the smile from earlier gone. 

“I may not say anything but in contrast to you I know what is happening.”

Felix was used to it but something in him has snapped and he stared at Changbin, holding his pencil firmly, almost snapping it in half.

“I know that I don’t know what is happening in chemistry but I had no choice. But you had a choice to bully me or not and what did you choose? Of course, you decided to bully me you asshole.” Felix tried not to curse but now he was heated, adrenaline rushing through his body and Changbin’s clenched jaw gave him satisfaction.

“You could be like another normal human being but rather you want to make someone else’s day a living hell. Don’t you have something else to do? Maybe like finding friends?!” Felix’ voice grew in volume and he did not want to stop as his words finally got on opportunity to be voiced.

“Fucking stop or I will punch your beautiful face! I came here to prepare the presentation and to get a good grade but here you are screaming at me.” Changbin growled and leaned closer in.

“Now stop being angry you bitch and keep working.”

Felix leaned closer too, a few centimeters between them, through gritted teeth he fired back.

“I. said. that. I. don’t. understand. a. thing. You could maybe explain your partner what is going on!”

Changbin has grabbed Felix’ collar and pushed him down, with him being on top of Felix.

They looked into each other’s eyes and the palpable tension in the air ceased. Instead something electrifying was there and made their body wistful. 

Felix did not know what his body was doing but his hand grabbed Changbin by his neck and pushed him lightly down and he thought that the other would resist but he instead removed his hand from Felix’ collar and placed it on the boy’s cheek.

They got closer, no one breaking the moment, until Changbin pressed his lips on Felix’ ones and he did not know what he had expected but Changbin kissed him softly. Their lips were moving perfectly and there was longing in it and not so shortly after, the kiss was deepened causing Felix to grab Changbin’s hair and wanting more. Felix’ lips formed to a smile when he had noticed that the other was smiling into the kiss but they broke apart to catch for air.

There was no trace of anger on their faces. Felix’ smile grew and under catching air, he spoke up.

“You are fucking hot when you’re angry.” This caused Changbin to laugh and sit back on his butt, holding a hand before his mouth to mute the giggles that were forming. Felix smile ceased and looked shocked, he slapped his hand over his mouth.

A muffled “Oh no I destroyed the moment..” was heard and caused Changbin to laugh harder, lighter giggles to be heard. And because his laugh was contagious, Felix then laughed too.

They laughed until their tummy hurt and they looked at each other.

“You may have broken the moment but surely, the desire to kiss you will always be there.”

“So you don’t hate me? Why did you bully me then?” Felix asked out of confusion- he couldn’t puzzle this together.

“Please don’t laugh..” Changbin scratched his neck. “Since the first moment I saw you I was starstruck by how beautiful you were and then, when I saw how kind and loving you were, I kind of grew… feeling for you” 

“So you bullied me because you liked me? Who even does that?” He asked unbelievably but he stopped as soon as he saw a pout forming on Changbin’s face. It looked too cute and Felix had to restrain himself from cooing.

“..can I kiss you again?” Changbin whispered, so quiet that Felix almost didn’t caught it but he nodded enthusiastically, closing the distance between them and kissing Changbin gently.

Felix loved every second of it, silently thanking his teacher to be set up with Changbin. He hadn’t noticed how he was drawn to Changbin and now connecting their lips felt good and made Felix happy.


End file.
